


He Matters

by newt_scamander



Series: Siri and Reg [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Wrote it for jessi, a little sad, sad fic, they asked me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius remembers Regulus</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Matters

Sirius didn't know. Not 'til he escaped the horrible prison and returned to his old house did the elder Black realize that his younger brother was dead. 

He suspected of course. How could he not? Regulus Black had always been a bit cold footed. Always trying to bail when he thought he was going to get caught- good at pinning the blame on others. He'd done that more than a few times to Sirius. 

Sirius remembered- as the Order ransacked his house, chucking belongings and artifacts like rubbish. Most of it meant nothing to him. 

Except the old mirror he'd found with Regulus in one of their "excapations" (what Regulus had called it when they dug up the back yard and found stuff- most likely junk chucked out of rubbish bins). They'd written their initials on the back and stuck it in their parents cabinet. That had gone- with no ceremony or questions asked. Like it didn't matter. Sirius forced himself to agree. It didn't. 

But Regulus did. That little git, only a year younger than Sirius but always try his baby brother, mattered. And when Sirius found out it was almost like losing James. All over again. 

One of the most encouraging thoughts as Sirius passed through the veil was that maybe he'd see Regulus and get to apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for my friend. Enjoy.


End file.
